Power Cuts can Prove to be Very Useful
by Dootsyblue
Summary: An A/U one-shot in which Arthur is lonely, Alfred is scared, confessions seem distant and France is...France. Can a power cut possibly help a stingy Brit and an idiot American confess their love? Read on to find out. Omegle RP turned into a fanfic, rated for swearing and other content. BoyxBoy, don't like don't read! (P.S. Cover image not mine. Alert me if you want it removed!)


**Well hello there fine readers! Welcome to yet another USUK fic; this one is a RP done on Omegle! Oooh! Exciting, amirite? Well, I wrote Alfred's sections and my RP partner wrote as Arthur, so forgive America's OOCness =_= I am sorry.**

**Disclaimers: Half of this fic belongs to ****Roxy98aphfreak! Hetalia belongs to Himaruya! Thank you! Enjoy!~**

Arthur sat on the bench, near the school building of the World Academy, hugging his schoolbooks to his chest. He glanced up at the sky full of grey clouds hanging over him and sighed.

"I guess it's going to rain again, huh?" he whispered to no-one in particular and stood up._ 'I should hurry home,'_ he thought to himself and fastened his pace as he walked. The street was empty; no one was there except him and his books, since he was left back by the others. As usual. It started to get dark as he walked down the street and dogs started barking making him feel somewhat scared and lonely again.

Meanwhile, Alfred was sitting at home, playing on his DS on his day off from school. He'd been feeling ill, okay!? The darkness surrounded him as he played - the power had gone out a while ago, but was the Hero scared? No way! Ahem...Tony had disappeared off a while ago, possibly to do some creepy alien thing. Alfred didn't know, but he was so goddamn bored now! And slightly scared as well - come on, the dark is freakin' terrifying, even to a heroic man like himself! Still, he'd have to make do…

As Arthur passed Alfred's house on his way home, he stared at it for a while. Could Alfred be inside? But the lights were off. He had nothing to do at home, however, so he walked to the front door and rang the bell, waiting for the American to answer if he was home.

Alfred jumped about 10 feet as soon as he heard the doorbell go off. Who could it be at this time? He would like to say Arthur, but...no use getting his hopes up. Warily, he approached the door, fumbling about in the darkness for the handle. As the door rattled, Arthur realised it was rather unnerving; the ever-increasing darkness certainly didn't help.

"Ah…Alfred, are you here?" he murmured nervously.

Alfred opened the door with a bang and a smile.

"Oh, hey Arthur! Um, what a surprise! Heh…d'you wanna come in? I mean, you probably do 'cause it's freakin' cold out there, but …just come in already dude!" Alfred whined, shivering nervously and rubbing his chilly hands together.

"Thanks.." Arthur replied rather coldly and entered the house. He blinked in the darkness around and noticed that the lights were all off.

"Well then...how are you?" he muttered briskly, attempting to break the rather awkward silence. "I was passing by your house...and... wanted to say hello I guess." He blushed and rubbed his hands together furiously to warm up.

"Hah, really? Well, I'm good." Once inside, Alfred quickly explained about the lack of light. "Aw, the power went out. I mean, I would get you coffee, but seeing as the power's gone - oh, but you hate it anyway don't ya old man? W-well, I guess I'm rambling now. I'll stop," he stuttered with an awkward smile, despite the fact that Arthur could barely see it due to the dark.

"I see. It's okay, though," Arthur chuckled. "As long as I have my coat on I'll be alright." He gave him a soft, gentle smile.

"Well, I guess you can watch me play video games if you want… I mean, I am awesome at it so it'll be worth your time!" Alfred grinned at the look of disgust on Arthur's face. "Joking. But if you wanna be warm you can always gimme a hug..." he wriggled his eyebrows devilishly with a smirk on his face and opened his arms.

Arthur blushed even more at those words.

"A- Ah...I- I…No, thank you.." he stammered and looked away bashfully, placing his schoolbooks on the table nearby.

Alfred sighed, almost in disappointment (because yes, maybe he did like Arthur…so what?) and attempted to lead the Brit to the front room.

"Although, it's kind of dark in here as you may have noticed - so if you don't wanna trip you should at least hold my hand so I can guide you!" he grinned at the smaller Brit.

"Oh. Well, all right." Arthur sighed embarrassedly at the thought of holding hands with Alfred. "B-but you joke too much, wanker." he growled in mock anger, his smile contradicting his words.

Smiling cheerily, Alfred splayed his fingers to wrap them around one of the man's delicate gloved hands, and led him into the living room with a self-satisfied grin.

"Wow, it's almost like holding a ladies' hand!" he laughed, and quickly dodged the flying fist heading his way. Unfortunately, this only made him trip over something lying on the floor and within a moment they had collapsed onto the slightly grubby carpet. Alfred jumped in embarrassment, trying desperately to think of something to say. Arthur, however, seemed more concerned about the previous comment.

"Like a ladies' hand!? What the hell, wanker?" Arthur yelled angrily as he sat up. "It's not like it really matters or anything, it's just… since when did I have ladies' hands, huh!?"

Alfred grimaced.

"W-well, I didn't mean it like that...I just meant, you have smallish hands! They're nice to hold...um, I mean..." Alfred paused realising he was just digging himself further into a hole. He blushed ever so slightly and glanced away, not wanting to offend the British man (and that was a first).

Arthur stood up slowly and fixed his shirt while staring at the blushing American. The smile he had earlier turned into a bashful expression.

"W- What do you mean?" he stuttered and looked in America's sky blue eyes flashing in the darkness surrounding them.

"Well...I just mean I like to hold your hand! Is that okay with you Mr United Kingdom?" Alfred smirked, regaining his confidence as he spoke to the flushed man before him.

"I- I guess…" he growled and regained his grumpy expression, dutifully avoiding America's beautiful blue eyes. "Hmph… well it's not that I like holding hands with _you_ 'Mr _U-S-A_.' I -I just don't want to get lost…" he blurted out, trying to find an explanation.

"Pff! Yeah, that sounds about right. Anyway, here's the sofa, you can sit down here," Alfred sniggered, guiding Arthur to the sofa and sitting him down with a smile. "Is that okay your Royal Highness?" another smirk.

_ 'Alfred Jones, you are possibly the dumbest man in the whole world,' _though Arthur sceptically, but went instead with a"Yes, it is." he said and sat on the warm couch (which of course smelt like chips and hamburgers – typical).

Alfred smiled at the lack of harsh retort (for once) and accompanied the man on the sofa – or rather, he threw himself at the couch with a shriek of "Banzaaii!" and landed roughly next to the now scowling man.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he giggled childishly.

"Gah.." Arthur huffed as the American landed next to him on the couch. "You haven't changed at all, huh?" he closed his eyes and chuckled slightly. He crossed his legs and looked at Alfred pointedly.

"Nope, not me! I'm like Peter Pan - forever young," Alfred smiled, and patted the Brit's shoulder. "But you ought to have some fun once in a while - you barely ever smile!"

Just as Arthur was about to reply, the lights suddenly graced the room, lighting it with a warm and welcoming presence.

Arthur's eyes widened at what he said. It was the truth, he barely smiled; he liked that the other man cared for him, even if it was only a little. Arthur looked around the room, guessing that the power was now back on. A smile appeared on his face as he looked around the comfortable living room, and his gaze landed on Alfred.

"Hey… guess the lights are back." Alfred observed. "You can stay for dinner if you want – it'll likely be better than that tasteless stuff you always make!" Suddenly he noticed the man's upturned mouth. "Hey, you are smiling after all! Guess I make you that happy, huh?" he laughed jokingly.

"Belt up, idiot. It's not like you made me happy. It's just..." he changed the subject and looked into the blue eyes before him. "And what did you say about my cooking?" his smile faded away and was replaced with his familiar grumpy expression again.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about, old man." Alfred paused, suddenly noticing the griminess of his house; the floors hadn't been vacuumed, the windows were blurry and there were empty crisp packets everywhere. "Uh…sorry about the state of the house," he murmured. Wait, why was he apologising? This was new, just like Arthur's smile. What a strange day.

Arthur, registering Alfred's comment, looked around the house and shivered in disgust.

"Oi, what's up with the state of this house!? And I was walking in here earlier – and we fell over!" he checked his shoes and clothes thoroughly. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Want me to clean up this mess?" he sighed and looked at the American.

Slowly, Alfred stood up, realising as he stood that his hand was still on Arthur's shoulder. He retracted the limb quickly, glancing elsewhere so as to appear nonchalant.

"Y-you don't have to do that dude. Unless you want to - I mean, I guess if in a former life you were a maid or something then you could- I'm joking!" he yelped, as a fist came flying at him for the second time that day. "Although, you would look cute in a maid's outfit-" he was cut off by a cushion being thrown at his face. With a laugh, he ran out the room. "Well, I'm just gonna go prepare dinner! Back in a sec!" he yelled from a safe distance.

"That bloody wanker." Arthur muttered as he stared at the messy room, but blushed at the same time. '_I'd look good as a maid?'_ he thought to himself wonderingly, but quickly shook his head to rid his head of any straying thoughts.

Sighing, he followed Alfred to the kitchen and sat at the small table. In a sudden burst of worry, he checked his clock.

_'It's rather late.'_ he thought as he waited. _'It's okay though, I suppose.'_ Arthur smiled to himself and rested his head on his arms.

"So, what are you going to be cooking?" he said and glanced at the American near him.

Hearing Arthur behind him, Alfred turned round from where he was crouched at the fridge with an apologetic look on his innocent face.

"Um, guess what Artie? I'm out of food – I forgot to go to the shops this morning…d'you wanna order pizza?" he smiled convincingly, begging silently for Arthur not to give him a lecture on his lack of responsibility. '_Oh great. The one time I wanna impress him with my mad cooking skills, I forget to go shopping...' _he cringed inwardly.

"Well…I guess it's okay." Arthur shook his head and gave him a gentle smile. He didn't mind it really if it meant spending some more time with Alfred. He had missed him so much; he'd had so much work to do these past few weeks! He decided to impress Alfred as he took the menu handed to him.

"I'll take the BBQ one." Arthur said and crossed his arms, waiting for a reaction; he wanted to prove that he wasn't that bland as most thought.

With a look of surprise and amusement directed towards the Brit, Alfred grabbed the phone from the table, calling the Pizza place immediately (yes, he had the Pizza place on speed-dial…problem?) before Arthur could change his mind.

"Hello, this is Alfred – yeah, me again. Could I have an extra-large pepperoni pizza and a medium BBQ one mate? Thanks," he ended, laughing silently at Arthur's raised eyebrow at the 'extra-large' request.

_'Extra-large...'_ Arthur thought and laughed a little. "You really never change, do you?" he smiled and stood up. He headed to the living room and sat on the warm couch as he waited for dinner to arrive.

Alfred followed happily, pleased with Arthur's nice attitude. He wondered briefly if Artie felt the same way as Alfred himself always had (as in, he wanted to pin him down and snog his face off) but he quickly banished that thought. Nah, he'd lived with a crush on this dude for years silently - if there had been any two ways about it, Alfred would have known by now. Oh well, he was just happy to have the British man as his best friend - he would just have to live with dreams of becoming something more.

Arthur paused, unsure of what to say now they had nothing to do.

"So, how's your girlfriend? I heard from Francis." Arthur tried to smile but couldn't. It really hurt him that Alfred loved someone else, specifically a _woman_, but he couldn't change that. He had kept those feelings to himself for a long, long time now. At least Alfred was happy and that was the only thing that mattered to him – or at least that's what he told himself.

"Huh? Oh, she's...good, I guess." Alfred shuddered inwardly at his blatant lie. He'd told Francis he had a girlfriend in a boasting contest they'd had. Oh, why did he have to have such a big mouth? Alfred cursed his stupid pride.

"Oh. I am- I am glad. Hah." Arthur spat out the cold words and then he was sure that he wouldn't smile again for the evening. He wished Alfred knew the idiotic feelings he had and would do something about it, but that was near impossible. The thought that Alfred didn't love him and wasn't gay – well, he could handle that, but when that idiotic frog came and said those things? It just brought him down further into his dark hole of despair. "Regards, I suppose."

Alfred cringed yet again.

"Y-yeah. She's really...um, nice, but I'm not sure it's gonna work out. I mean, we can't have the same fun conversations you and I do!" he joked, before realising what he'd just said. He mentally slapped himself - that made it sound like he wanted to go out with Arthur! Which he did, yeah...but Arthur didn't need to know that. Damn.

At the comment, Arthur's eyes widened as turned around to face the American. Of course, he knew that he mustn't get his hopes up and his smile faded yet again.

"Oh…I am really sorry to hear that," he frowned, contemplating the things Alfred had been implying a short while ago. "Um… that is – never mind," he whispered and turned around again, his back facing the American.

Alfred gawked.

"N-no! Don't get me wrong! It's not like I'd wanna go out with you – well, if you were a girl, I might 'cause I _do_ like you like you in that way but - Mmf!" Alfred quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from slipping up more. Although he'd already probably just ruined whatever relationship they had. Craaaap. He panicked silently, waiting for the heart-breaking response he was surely about to receive.

"Alfred, I..." Arthur sighed and leaned down, holding his head. "Look, I can't – I can't do this anymore." he sighed. "And I know it's not you, it's me. Sorry, I think I should take my leave." Arthur realised he couldn't handle the pressure of it; the pressure of Alfred not knowing his feelings. He would explode his thoughts right there, right at that moment and confess to Alfred but... he didn't want to end their friendship for good.

Well, that certainly wasn't the result Alfred was expecting. Arthur sounded almost...disappointed! Could it be that...that... Damn, Alfred would just need to take the initiative. He'd do it in a calm, cool and sensible way-

"HEY! Arthur, you dumbass old man! Don't leave!" with a yell, he flung himself at the man and clung to him, spinning the Brit around and crashing his mouth unceremoniously against Arthur's with a huff of determination.

Breaking the kiss, Arthur's eyes widened and he looked at the American, blushing.

"W-what?" he murmured and looked in America's sparkling blue eyes.

Alfred jumped slightly, almost whining at the kiss break.

"W-well...I guess that's kind of out there now." Alfred sighed. "Um, you see, although you're a stingy, grumpy, old man...I think I like you. Actually, I _know _I like you. And even if you say no right now, I'm just gonna go ahead and snog you anyway 'cause you are God. Damn. Amazing. Okay?"

"Wh-?" Arthur stuttered, looking shocked at the boy's confession. "I- I..." he looked down and sighed. "Well, I have something to say, too." he avoided the American's eyes. "You are fucking loud all the time, annoying, an American Idiot, and...and!..." Arthur shut his eyes, unable to stand it and quickly gave him a soft, gentle kiss. "...I love you."

"Well, then...guess we're both idiots then," Alfred grinned. He came across as cool about it but inwardly he was screaming _"OHMYGODHELIKESMEASDFGHJ"_ over and over again. Without further ado, he completed the cliché little love scene with a big, fat, proper Hollywood style kiss, leaning towards the smaller man and completely enveloping him in his arms in joy.

Arthur smiled through the kiss, he was so happy. But something didn't quite fit...

"What about your girlfriend?" he murmured worriedly as he rubbed his teary eyes.

Alfred jumped slightly in guilt, looking away.

"Weeeeelll...you see, Francis and I were sort of having a boasting contest, and he said that I couldn't even get a girlfriend, so I sort of just...made it up?" he grinned nervously at the Brit, shrugging apologetically while inwardly begging for forgiveness from the normally stuffy man before him.

"..." Arthur's smile faded away. Suddenly, he jumped on Alfred and started hitting him profusely. "...I am going to bloody KILL you, you bloody WANKER!" he hit him for a last time and, still glaring, gave him a passionate kiss amongst the anger.

Alfred's mind reeled in confusion from the loving behaviour mixed with fury, but one thing stuck out in his mind before he succumbed to Arthur completely - _ 'I guess power cuts can be useful after all...'_

"...So, Francis, why did you drag me all the way out here to see _this_?" Matthew muttered in annoyance, looking away squeamishly at the sight of his brother snogging the living daylights out of his 'friend' from the space in the grimy window he was crouched at.

"Ah, _mon petit_ Mathieu, I wanted to show you the wonders of _l'amour_... maybe now you can try it on me, _non_?" The sneaky Frenchman smirked, looping his arm around the stuttering Canadian as he dragged him off into the night, leaving the two lovers to their kissing frenzy. Matthew shuddered and prayed for a bolt of lightning to come and hit the pervert before him.

And all the while the pizza lay abandoned on the porch.

**Well, there we go then. I finally dragged up enough courage to write a kissing scene!...God, that sounds lame. Anyway, as mentioned previously, this was a RP on Omegle with .com, so please check out her gallery as well! :3**

**Um, so this **_**has**_** been Beta'd (hence why there are a few changes from the original RP) but apologies for any more grammar errors and such. **

**P.S: Please do take the time to review! It would make my day =w=**

**Thank you~**


End file.
